Treize petits nains
by Mikipeach
Summary: Petit OS s'inspirant de la comptine des Dix petits nègres pour raconter la destinée des Treize nains (attention risque SPOILER)


Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteur,

Ce One-shot m'est venu en tête après avoir vu le film au cinéma. J'ai relu quelques passages des livres et je me suis alors imaginée une petite "comptine" sur la destinée des treize compagnons de Bilbo. Comptine qui vous rappellera surement celle du livre d'Agatha Cristie : Les dix petits nègres.

Je vous préviens si jamais vous n'avez pas lu le livre vous risquez d'être spolié...vous êtes prévenus.

EDIT : modification de la fin de l'histoire grâce à _Abby_ qui m'a fait remarqué qu'un des nains n'avait pas la destinée que je lui avait donné. A votre service et de toute votre famille pour votre précieuse aide Dame Abby.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les treize petits nains

* * *

Treize nains partirent en Terre du Milieu reconquérir leur Royaume gardé par les griffes d'un terrifiant dragon. Treize valeureux nains festoyeurs, joueurs, joyeux qui prirent haches, lances et épées pour affronter l'horrible Smaug. Au rythme de leurs chants, ils partirent à l'aventure en compagnie d'un hobbit et d'un magicien. Et mille périples ils vécurent tandis qu'ils passaient entre les jambes des trolls ou les lancers de pierre des géants qui fusionnaient avec les Monts Brumeux lorsque le tonnerre ne résonnait pas dans ce dédale montagnard. De la Comté à Foncombe en passant par les chemins labyrinthiques de la ville des Gobelins et les profondeurs de la forêt Noire, dans des tonneaux secoués par les remous de la rivière, ces vaillants petits nains ne reculèrent devant rien pour reconquérir la montagne qui hantait leur chant. Erebor, douce Erebor qui peuplait leurs rêves. Ils vécurent mille aventures, mille dangers, mille convoitises de leurs biens mais jamais ils ne faillirent. Unis, loyaux, courageux…ils triomphèrent de tous les obstacles. Mais quel sort leur réserva la destinée après avoir subi tant d'épreuves pour saisir de leurs mains le trésor de leurs aïeux ?

Comptine, douce comptine. Egrenons nos notes de musique, alors que la voix du barde fait résonner dans le foyer la triste destinée des treize nains qui partirent reprendre leur Royaume du terrible Smaug.

Treize petits nains se tenaient devant les portes d'Erebor alors que la bataille des Cinq Armées faisait rage. L'un deux tomba. Chef de la troupe, roi déchu qui ne retrouva son trône que le temps d'un bonheur éphémère, son Royaume fut son dernier tombeau et il n'en resta plus que douze.

Douze petits nains qui repoussaient vaillamment leurs ennemis au pied de la montagne solitaire, deux d'entre eux rendirent leur dernier soupir en tentant de sauver leur roi et parent, alors il n'en resta plus que dix.

Dix petits nains retrouvant leur Royaume, l'un d'eux voulu reconquérir la majestueuse Moria et les ténèbres le prirent dans sa pâle gloire. Reposant à jamais dans la cité naine perdue, il n'en resta plus que neuf.

Neuf petits nains au pied d'Erebor, l'un d'eux partit avec son ami dans la Moria, malgré le fait qu'il n'entende plus aussi bien de ses deux oreilles. Ce fut sans doute ce qui permit au gardien de le saisir de ses tentacules pour qu'il devienne son compagnon éternel, dans les abysses aqueuses d'un lac sans fond qui clapotait juste devant la porte du Royaume perdu de la lignée de Durin. Il n'en resta plus que huit.

Huit petits nains ne songeant plus qu'au doux passé où ils étaient tous ensemble. L'un d'eux veilla sur le tombeau de son regretté ami, attendant que les ténèbres de la Moria viennent le saisir tandis que dans un dernier sursaut de volonté il rédigeait la tragédie de la reconquête de Khazad-dûm, espérant qu'un jour peut-être des voyageurs découvriraient leur triste fin. Il n'en resta plus que sept.

Sept petis nains pleurant leurs amis disparus, l'un d'eux devint si gros qu'il fallut bientôt six jeunes nains forts et en bonne santé pour le déplacer de son lit à son repas. Il n'en resta plus que six.

Six petits nains au pied d'une montagne, l'un d'eux devint peut-être père oubliant les larcins innocents qu'il commettait et qui lui avait valus bien des regards désapprobateurs de son aîné. Il n'en resta plus que cinq.

Cinq petits nains se voutant doucement sous le poids des âges, l'un d'eux ne cessa jamais de pleurer son jeune frère disparu dans les ténèbres de Khazad-dûm tandis que son cadet menait sa vie de chef de famille sous ses yeux voilés de chagrin. Il n'en resta plus que quatre.

Quatre petits nains observant les saisons passer, l'un d'eux devint conteur et chanteur, amusant les enfants par ses taquineries et les exagérations qu'il distillait dans ses histoires au son de la mélodie de sa flute. Il n'en resta plus que trois.

Trois petits nains pressentant la puissance de l'Ennemi, l'un d'entre eux reprit les armes pour livrer une ultime bataille auprès de son roi et défendre Erebor et Esgargoth face aux peuplades de Rhûn. Et un voile ténébreux ferma à tout jamais ses yeux. Il n'en resta plus que deux.

Deux petits nains se recueillant sur les tombes de leur compagnon disparu, l'un d'eux vécu de longues années entouré de sa descendance. Et lorsqu'il rejoignit les cavernes de Mandos, on put raconter, lors des veillées au coin du feu, que ce valeureux nains avait plus de trois siècles. Il n'en resta plus qu'un.

Un petit nain tout seul, n'ayant plus que les souvenirs des aventures passées, regarda le cœur emplit de nostalgie son fils partir à l'aventure pour détruire un anneau.

Alors il n'en resta aucun.

* * *

Voilà ! Une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté :) ?

Au fait avez-vous deviné quel destin avait chaque nain ? Les avez-vous reconnu ?

Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que certains destins (comme le nain mourant à la bataille contre les Orientaux, celui qui devient père, celui qui devient chanteur et celui qui pleure son frère disparu) sont plus ou moins inventés. Et oui car pour ces nains je possédais peu d'infos j'ai donc dû imaginé ce qui pouvait leur arriver à partir de la chronologie de Tolkien et des caractères que Peter Jackson leur a donné. J'espère que vous arriverez à les reconnaître malgré tout :)

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
